


延迟恋爱

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 校园纯爱，校霸×学霸
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Mi Le/Tang Xin
Kudos: 2





	延迟恋爱

1.

米乐拎着包不慌不忙地走在通往十八中大门的荒芜小道上，嘴里还叼着根冰棍，低头专心地在刺激战场驰骋，一只脚刚跨进校门，立刻被拦下。

学生会的鲜红袖章在冰天雪地里格外耀眼，米乐不耐烦地抬头，正想说谁这么不长眼连他堂堂十八中米乐都敢拦，看清楚面前的人的脸后，立刻关了手机赔上笑脸。

干。今天怎么是他值班。

唐新面无表情地拿起笔在记录册上写着，“叫什么？”

米乐看他这幅严肃的样子，忍不住逗他：“敖三。”

招来唐新一个明显的白眼。

怕唐新生气，米乐见好就收，老老实实地回答道：“米乐。”

唐新又问：“几班的？”

米乐笑起来，凑近了吹了声口哨：“我几班的你还不知道吗？”

这倒是有了点混混的模样。

虽说米乐是校霸，不是什么三教九流的地痞流氓，但在唐新看来这两者之间并没有区别。米乐自以为“校霸”的名号威风凛凛，实际上在唐新眼里也不过是个为非作歹的小混蛋。

知道了唐新对他形象的“误解”后，米乐悲痛欲绝，情书倒是没怎么少送，反而变本加厉地从一天一封变成了一天三封，早中晚各一封。

他这猛烈的追求攻势使得只读圣贤书的学生会成员也惊动了，经常打趣唐新，闲来无事也要八卦一下，唐新被米乐烦得要死，每次看到他都没什么好脸色，谁知道米乐像狗皮膏药一样黏人，甩都甩不掉。

今天不凑巧又碰上，这人迟到是家常便饭，不过或许是太过沉迷游戏，往常应该是翻墙进来的——这些都是他的同桌胡真告诉他的，唐新才懒得去了解米乐翻墙有多帅，今天又打了几个人。

学生会也畏惧校霸的力量，没人敢拦，唐新只能上前当出头鸟。米乐果然还是不要脸，轻车熟路地调戏，他冷着脸，拿出公事公办的疏远态度：“少跟我嬉皮笑脸的，几班的？”

米乐心道没意思，双手插兜摆了个狂霸酷炫拽的pose：“三班的。”

唐新记下来：“迟到，扣两分。”

米乐开始光明正大地走后门：“大家都是家属了，通融通融呗，省得我等下又被我们老班骂。”

“谁是你家属？”唐新乜了他一眼。

“迟早的事啊，你早晚都是我男朋友。”米乐笑得没皮没脸，丝毫没有危机意识。

“……”唐新拿起笔重新写，“高二三班米乐，迟到，扣五分。”

米乐：“……”

唐新写完了，抬头看他，米乐突然被心上人认认真真地盯着看，难得的不好意思起来，正准备说点骚话缓解尴尬，就听见心上人清泠泠的平缓声音：“没打领带，扣五分。没带校徽，扣五分。”

最后他微微一笑：“妨碍学生会工作，扣十分。”

一旁围观的学生会纪检部成员们被唐新这一手操作秀得忍不住想鼓掌，想到米乐余威尚在，还是没表现出来，都偏过头去强忍笑意。

虽然话说得狠，但米乐知道唐新只是吓吓他，便也没放在心上，还没个正经地开下流玩笑：“怎么就妨碍了，又没抱又没亲的。”

莫名其妙被塞了一嘴狗粮的纪检部其他成员：“……”

没等唐新冷嘲热讽地反击，米乐就很有眼力见地取下脖子上的围巾给唐新围上：“天冷也不知道多穿点。”

唐新把他的冰棍拿了：“那你还吃冰的。”

米乐也不恼，笑嘻嘻地看他。

纪检部的干事们就眼睁睁地看着他们有重度洁癖的部长毫无芥蒂地吃着米乐刚才舔过的冰棍：“……”

2.

靠窗的同学一看到米乐那张脸，想也不想就喊了句“唐新，有人找——”，下一秒教室里传来唐新不大却有力的回复：“不见，让他滚。”

听到全程的米乐：“……”

算了算了，也就是脾气稍微暴躁一点，其他都挺好。你看，人嘛挺帅的，学习也好，还会弹钢琴，脾气……就是脾气暴躁了点。

米乐活了十七年，从来也没对什么人动过真感情，但对这个有点冷漠又有点暴躁的唐新，却死磕到底，哪怕人家对他爱答不理，他也要死缠烂打。

说起来也不是多么新颖的动情方式，那天米乐和猴子打架，被阴了几招，身上一个血窟窿看起来吓人，躺在冰冷的水泥地上一动不动，唐新路过顺手就救了他。

那时候米乐还死要面子，被人看到狼狈模样着实丢脸，因此米乐半死不活了也不忘装逼，冲着唐新冷冷道：“滚。”

没想到唐新比他还冷酷，对着米乐的伤口精准无误地用力一按，疼得米乐龇牙咧嘴，狠狠地瞪了唐新一眼，唐新才不管他的威胁，“不想死在这就好好说话。”他扶着米乐的肩膀把人架起来，“还能不能走？”

米乐其实又累又冷，浑身上下哪哪都疼，靠着唐新一会简直要被这种依赖和温暖融化，他有点舍不得此刻的温存，但还是嘴硬逞强：“……能。”

唐新立刻放开他，米乐一个踉跄，差点摔倒：“……”

虽然最后唐新还是乐善好施地把米乐送到了医院并且等一切安排妥当了才回家，米乐头一次见到比自己还屌还潇洒的人，顿时就引起了他的兴趣。

后来的事倒也简单，米乐自认为谈不上一见钟情，但就是莫名吃准了这种随性自在的性子，或许他天生就喜欢冷美人，于是火速建了个群把他的狐朋狗友都拉进来，每天探讨怎么追人。

可惜校霸们打架拿手，对谈恋爱这种事却手足无措，馊主意一个比一个烂，向横甚至还建议他摆心形蜡烛买玫瑰花表白，被米乐毫不留情地踢出了群聊。

情书也在写，但米乐文学功底实在有限，字又丑得人神共愤，第一次亲手交给唐新的时候紧张得同手同脚，偏偏脸上还端着冷冰冰的面瘫表情，唐新还以为是自己被递什么恐吓信了，一打开信封看到粉色的信纸和画得歪歪扭扭的爱心差点没把嘴里的奶茶喷出来。

唐新长得好看，所以哪怕他时常冷着脸，也有许多小姑娘喜欢他，因此表白自然是没少收过。只是他第一次被男性表白，还是十八中赫赫有名的校霸米乐，还是这么老土又迷之纯情的情书表白方式，唐新觉得米乐要不就是脑子有病，要不就是被绑架了。

他懒得理米乐，米乐冷酷无情的校霸人设崩塌得太大，他也懒得去细想其中原因，偏偏同桌胡真是米乐的忠实粉丝，天天在他耳边念叨米乐多么帅气多么威风多么牛逼，唐新嘴上敷衍着嗯啊是的对没错，心里却在想，他哪里牛逼，他明明是个傻逼。

结果一不留神还说出来了，米乐阴魂不散，幽幽道：“我哪里牛逼？你要不要试试我哪里牛逼？”

这个黄腔开得比较委婉，可惜唐新还是听懂了，遂用力扔过去一本书：“死给离我远点。”

米乐被击中，感觉很委屈。

3.

眼看时间来不及了，向横掏出手机给援军米乐发微信：“哥你到哪了？等会一起翻墙不？”

过了一会米乐才回道：“我在教室了啊。”又补了一句：“二十分钟前就到了。小老弟，你怎么回事？迟到不得行。”

向横一口老血差点没缓过来，看了三遍时间确定现在是七点零七分距离早读开始还有三分钟而不是八点零七分，一想到一星期五天有四天迟到的米乐居然已经在教室了，难以置信地打字：“你要是被绑架了，你就眨眨眼。”

米乐：“……”

向横等半天没等到回复，心急火燎地发了句“你回我啊不然我很慌的，我学都不上了立刻来救你”，红色感叹号立刻出现：“对方开启了好友验证，你还不是他（她）的好友。请先发送好友验证请求，对方验证通过后，才能聊天。”

向横：“……”

米乐确实很反常，早上六点起床的时候把他爸妈都吓了一跳，收拾收拾好就神清气爽地出门了。

今天还是唐新值班，米乐已经获得了准确的情报，摸了摸口袋里的校徽，意气风发地朝着十八中大步迈进。

果然看到了唐新，今天倒是乖乖地戴上了围巾，围巾尾端还有个刺绣的小兔子，颇为可爱。

米乐迈着自信矫健的步伐，脸上带着友好温和的笑容，甚至和每一个遇到的同学都亲切热情地打招呼，把同学们都吓得一愣一愣的。林说震惊地对林东阳道：“刚才满面春风跟我们打招呼的是谁？米乐？是米乐？真的是米乐？这么早，我瞎了？”

在校门口站岗的唐新也看到了他，惊讶地挑了挑眉，又看到米乐听话地穿好了校服打好了领带，欣慰得像是叛逆期的儿子终于体谅做父亲的一片良苦用心，又眼尖地发现不对劲：“校徽呢？”

米乐在他面前站定，从兜里掏出皱巴巴的校徽，扬起熟悉的无赖的笑：“你给我别。”

唐新简直要习惯了他的没皮没脸：“……你没手吗？”

“没有。”

“那你没脸吗？”

米乐：“……”

林说带着弟弟从旁边路过，对话一字不差地落进他耳朵里，米乐吃了屎一样的表情太过新鲜，他没忍住打趣道：“哟，怎么，我们米乐米大爷终于好好做人啦？啧啧啧，爱情这杯酒，谁喝都得醉。”

“滚，有必要这么酸吗？”米乐说，不由分说地把校徽塞到唐新手里，骨子里的嚣张霸道又难以抑制地流露了一些出来。

林说装傻：“我酸什么啦？”

米乐得意洋洋：“你不就嫉妒我有男朋友吗？”

“我嫉妒个p……”

说话间唐新已经帮米乐别好了校徽，动作算得上温柔体贴，还重新把他歪歪扭扭的领带打好，又抚平了校服制服的褶皱，米乐就顺着唐新的动作握住了他的手，还拿到唇边轻轻地亲了一下。

唐新：“……”

林说：“……”

林东阳：“……”

纪检部的干事们：“……”

听完米乐“英勇事迹”的向横：“……”

“哥，你牛逼！”向横由衷地感慨道。

米乐用力地一拍他的后背：“你才有病。”

差点被打出内伤的向横：“？”

4.

“乐哥转性了？现在这么规规矩矩？也不逃课也不打架了？”

“……你是真傻呢还是真傻呢还是真傻呢？”

“……滚。说人话。”

“学生会纪检部那个唐新，你知道不？”

“昂，咋了？”

“乐哥在追那个小白脸啊，你看不出来吗？”

“……？？？”

“唉，你这个人思想觉悟太低了，大方向就不对。”

唐新面无表情地听完了厕所外两个疑似米乐小弟的对话，面无表情地拉开隔间的门，面无表情地洗手。

小弟甲：“……”

小弟乙：“……”

小弟甲：“新、新哥好。”

小弟乙：“……新哥吃了吗？”

小弟甲：“新哥今天天气不错啊哈哈哈。”

小弟乙：“新哥今天又帅了啊哈哈哈。”

唐新回以皮笑肉不笑的微微一笑。

两个小弟立即客客气气毕恭毕敬地告别然后火速逃跑。

这都什么乱七八糟的，唐新想，米乐招小弟的标准难道是谁更能八卦吗？

要不怎么说人不能念叨，唐新刚走了两步路，好巧不巧，米乐迎面进了厕所，唐新往左走他就往左一步，唐新往右走他也向右走。

米乐摸了摸鼻子：“咳，那什么……”

唐新看着把自己堵在厕所门口的米乐，强忍着凑他的冲动：“你有病吗什么事非要在厕所讲……”

米乐又咳了两声：“你放学后有约吗？”

唐新眼睛也不眨：“有。”

米乐立刻警惕地问：“是谁？！”

唐新：“钢琴班。”

就看到米乐松了一口气：“放学请你喝奶茶，别走啊。”

“我不是说了我要上钢琴班……”

米乐挥了挥手：“就这么说定了啊。不见不散。”

然后飞一般跑掉了。

唐新：“……”

所以你到厕所来不上厕所是干吗来了？还有你给我拒绝的时间了吗？

话是这样说，放学后唐新还是在教室里一边写作业一边等米乐。等了好一会不见人，他索性直接跑去米乐班级。

数学老师拖堂，米乐正愁眉苦脸地盯着黑板，时不时还分心低头飞快地看一眼手机上的时间，他的座位靠窗，唐新就趴在窗户上看他。

可惜米乐还没看到他，数学老师倒是先发现了他，朝他的方向投来探寻且尖锐的目光，于是高二三班全体同学的视线都聚集在这里，米乐直接扔下一句“老师我去厕所”就冲出了教室，把班级八卦的同学们意味深长的起哄声甩在身后。

唐新忽略那些起哄声和八卦的表情，本来想提醒米乐书包都没带，转念一想就算带了米乐也不一定写作业，于是放任米乐不遵守学生守则。

没想到米乐伸手一把把他的挎包扒拉了下来，掂了掂皱眉道：“怎么这么重？你和林东阳一样在书包里放字典了？”

“拜托，作业很多的好吗，你是不是从来不做作业？”唐新随口一说。

然后就看到米乐的表情僵硬了一下。

“不会被我说中了吧？”其实唐新心里觉得无关紧要，米乐写不写作业关他屁事，嘴上却又忍不住打趣，“我喜欢学习好的。”

米乐沉默不语，过了好久才像终于下定了什么决心似的，人站在奶茶店门口，握拳咬牙道：“我会努力的。”

唐新没明白他努力什么，米乐已经帮他推开了奶茶店的门，他迷迷糊糊地就走了进去。

在吧台前米乐问：“你想喝什么？”

“随便。”

“那就这个吧，招牌呢。”

唐新顺着米乐手指的地方看过去，鸳鸯奶茶。还好，他挺喜欢。

米乐微微前倾身体，跟店员低声说了句什么，年轻漂亮的女店员暧昧地看了唐新一眼，随即像是会意地笑起来。

“你跟她说了什么？”唐新凑过来问，没注意到距离太近。

米乐耳朵红了一点，生硬地转移话题：“新店开张，第二杯免费呢！”

抠门。唐新翻了个白眼，这也能叫请客？

下起了雨，不很大，气氛却猛地朦胧起来。奶茶店的灯光是橘黄的，唐新无意识地看了一会米乐脸上被灯光打亮的绒毛，又惊觉自己这个举动的不合常理，连忙低头去看手机。

店员把两杯鸳鸯奶茶打包好递过来，笑着说：“祝两位幸福。”

唐新愣了愣，后知后觉去看墙上贴着的宣传海报。他在那一瞬间整个人被巨大的酸楚笼罩，好像有一只大手紧紧地抓住了他的心脏。

不是第二杯免费，是情侣免单。

米乐欲盖弥彰，先拆了一杯喝，还做出十分夸张的表情夸赞道：“好喝。”

唐新被他赤裸浓稠的温暖爱意包裹，不知道要说什么好，这个时候似乎适合掉眼泪，奶茶店的音乐适时地放起了“带我走到遥远的以后/带走我一个人自转的寂寞/带我走就算我的爱你的自由都将成为泡沫/我不怕带我走*”，唐新简直要控制不住，他想起从前某人对他，也是这样直白的喜欢。

要说他对米乐，也不是完全没有感觉。他本来也不直，只是眼光高，遇到喜欢的人太难，还没从上一段感情里走出来，米乐又一头撞上来，一颗真心火热得快要把他灼伤。米乐看起来凶狠，其实是个傻白甜，当然他也明白，米乐只是对他傻白甜。米乐对他的好他自然看在眼里，说不心动是假的。

可惜他的心还没有做好接受另一个人的准备。

奶茶店摆放着花花绿绿的伞，很扎眼，米乐借了一把，又帮唐新拉开门，才恋恋不舍地撑开伞说了句“明天见”，高大的身影缓慢消失在雨帘中。

等到他的身影已经看不见了，唐新才低下头，轻轻说了句“明天见”。

5.

“哥，你真的是我哥。”向横反坐在米乐前面的座位上，“你居然写作业了？还是自己写的？ ”

米乐困得要死，用力翻了个白眼，又赏他一个冷冰冰的字：“滚。”

向横翻了翻米乐的卷子，松了口气总算是放下了心：“哦，没一题对的，果然是自己写的。”

也不怪向横觉得大开眼界，毕竟米乐不逃课不打架已经是比赤道留住雪花眼泪融掉细沙更令人匪夷所思的事，结果现在他还自己做作业，上课偶尔还主动回答老师的问题。

向横合理怀疑过两天是不是就是世界末日了，所以米乐才要在生命的最后几天保留一个虚假的乖学生的优良形象。

于是向横忧心忡忡，也学着米乐的样子上课认真听讲，结果五分钟后就撑不住趴在桌子上睡死了过去。

向横想来想去想不通，米乐到底是怎么做到改过自新好好做人的，直到下午放学了也没琢磨个一二出来，路过天桥底下看到猴子又在收保护费，本来想眼睛一闭一睁假装没看见，无奈良心过不去，于是走过去了又掉头退回来，冲猴子一扬下巴：“喂。”

猴子第不知道多少次被向横阻断财路，心想这菠萝头的小子怎么这么爱多管闲事，狠话还没说出来，后脑勺就挨了一下。

一转头看到另一个经常阻挠他收保护费的小子，火更大了。十八中的校霸一个两个的都闲出屁了吗，自己不收保护费也就算了，为什么还要来干涉他收保护费？远日无怨近日无仇的，井水干什么一定要来犯河水？是不是脑子有病？

米乐烤肠吃了一半，看这架势知道自己剩下来的半根烤肠又要浪费了，肉痛地一扔竹签，冲上去对着猴子就打。

向横被他刚得一批的态度鼓舞，也冲上去一阵拳打脚踢。打人和被打的间隙向横还在想，果然是他想多了，米乐没变嘛，动作还是这么快准狠……

下一秒米乐突然一动不动，双眼盯着一个方向就移不开了，猴子趁机给他后背摆了一道，米乐也不还手，就一直愣愣地看前方。

气得向横大叫：“米乐你在干吗掉血了吗？！”

不远处，唐新戴着耳机站在那看着这边，没什么表情。

他摘了一只耳机，经过米乐身边时还是波澜不惊：“你们继续，我路过。”

但猴子可不打算这么轻易地放过唐新，他又不傻，一看这个不知道从哪里冒出来的小男生一下子就把米乐的魂勾了去，自然明白这个男生和米乐关系匪浅，正想抓过来当人质，米乐先他一步挡在唐新面前：“有什么事冲我来。”

猴子心想你在这逞强英雄救美啥呢，想不到你堂堂十八中米乐居然好这口，然后就看到那个男生在米乐身后举起手机：“我刚才报警了。”

在场没几个好人，一听这话都有些慌乱，到底向横突然开窍最先沉住了气，摆出凶狠的表情冲猴子道：“听到没？还不快滚。”

竟然真的赶走了猴子和他的一众兄弟。向横看了看被猴子勒索的那位倒霉蛋，没什么大碍就是被猴子的虚张声势吓得不轻，于是便出于人道主义随便安慰了几句。倒霉蛋走后他一抬头，好嘛，米乐都已经把人的手抓住了。

米乐抓着唐新的手腕，张了张嘴：“我……”半天又说不出下一句来，语言组织了半天最后只泄气般吐出三个字：“对不起。”

唐新隐约猜到他说对不起的原因，无奈叹气：“你道歉干吗，你又没错……”

在场唯一傻白甜向横：？？？你们在说什么我怎么听不懂？什么对不起？米乐你对不起人家什么你把话说清楚？？这种狗血虐恋的剧情是我的错觉吗？我日你不会把人家那啥了吧？！！啧啧啧，看不出来啊，没想到你居然是这样的米乐！还有唐新说什么“你又没错”，这种事肯定是米乐的错啊，他不会还强迫你了吧？你不要被他的花言巧语骗了，男人都是大屁眼子……当然我不是。……当然我是直的，对你没意思。

这边向横在过度脑补，那边米乐还在自我反省：“今天是个意外，我已经一周没打过架了，我保证不会有下次了。”

他上前半步：“我最近没有打架，也不逃课，上课都好好听讲，也不睡觉，作业也都是自己写的，虽然写得很糟糕……而且一时半会学习也上不去，但是我……我会努力的。”

傻白甜向横顿悟。

哦，原来是该死的爱情的力量。

唐新静静地听着他讲，“嗯。”

“那你……有没有一点点喜欢我？”

唐新对上那双眼，米乐黑得发亮的眸子像一汪深沉的湖水，其实很容易让人沦陷。唐新在心里叹了口气，唉，怎么办呢。

什么准备不准备的，都是扯淡。

他现在动心只需要一秒钟。

6.

算是莫名其妙地开始谈恋爱，唐新没搞懂他和米乐是怎么稀里糊涂地在一起的，事实上他也不想去明白，总之现在他们应该是在交往的关系。

微信聊天被置顶，用上了有些许沙雕的情侣头像，所有的备注也都换上了甜甜蜜蜜的昵称。米乐来唐新班级次数频繁得靠窗的同学都想给他划个座位，后来米乐干脆招呼也不打直接进来就直奔唐新的座位。米乐还经常跟着唐新去学生会溜达，一来二去大家都混熟了，有次纪检部的副部还让他把垃圾拿出去扔。

胡真对于这两个人突飞猛进的关系震惊不已，眼看自己的好朋友——学生会纪检部部长，和自己崇拜的人物——十八中叱咤风云的校霸火速搞在了一起，觉得自己像是活在魔幻现实主义小说中。

两个人腻腻歪歪黏黏糊糊，米乐整天笑得牙不见眼像个傻逼似的，身上原本做校霸培养的狠戾气质柔和了许多，倒有点浪子回头从良的意味，每次看到林说和向横都眉开眼笑勾着他俩的肩膀诉说他和唐新的“绝美爱情故事”，整得他俩一见到米乐相距十米就开始撒腿跑。

米乐在沉寂许久的“追求小唐唐任务3.0禁水群”里发了个大红包，每个人都美滋滋地领了，也衷心地说了几句道喜的话，唯独向横手气差，抢了个七毛七的红包，气呼呼地叫嚣着要找米乐solo。

米乐当然不理会他的挑衅，并且无情地嘲讽道“你这个单身狗有钱拿就知足吧什么时候你有对象了我给你包个大的”，然后再次把他移出了群聊。

但总有明眼人抓住重点，向南从他哥那听说了这段“惊天地泣鬼神”的“感人”爱情故事，校霸一周一度聚餐的时候向横带他去了，他坐在角落，咬着橙汁的吸管说：“那唐新也没承认你是他男朋友啊？”

所有人都不说话了，他们全颤颤巍巍地抬起头看米乐。向南不愧是向南，毕竟有他哥撑腰，这都敢说米乐的不是了……

不知道米乐是故意装糊涂还是真的没心没肺，他咬下一大口烤肠，挥舞着竹棍眉飞色舞道：“你懂什么，新新这是害羞……”

听听，还新新，酸不酸。

散了后米乐愣是坚持着要自己回家，最清醒的向南怕他自己回家不安全，米乐大着舌头反驳说你哥才不安全，上次他回家差点踏进臭水沟里。

话说完自己先脚下绊了一下，差点平地摔。

向横发出了无情的大声嘲笑。

最后米乐还是如愿以偿地一个人走在了冷风中，留给其他人一个潇洒的背影。他喝了挺多酒，导致路都看不太清，走到十八中门口时才反应过来这条路和他家是两个完全相反的方向。

十八中门口的路灯不知何时坏了一盏，但米乐却独独能借着昏暗的灯光看清那个模糊的身影，都说酒壮怂人胆，平常牵个小手都害羞的米乐直接就上去了。

唐新正在打电话，冷不丁突然被背后一个人猛地抱住，下意识就狠狠地踩了一脚，米乐吃痛，哀嚎一声，却并没有放开他，反而说：“新新你干吗啊，好疼哦。”

撒娇的语气让唐新起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他捂住听筒，“你放开我。”

“我不。”米乐说，“平时都没抱过，现在抱一下怎么啦。我好冷啊……”越说越委屈，话语中的柔弱快要滴出来。

唐新闻到他身上浓重的酒味，无奈地说：“米乐，你知道我是谁吗？”

“我当然知道啦。”米乐看他捂着听筒，好奇地把手机拿过来，“你给谁打电话呢？——你是我的小宝贝新新呀，你冷不冷，多抱一会就不冷了。”

他忽然又抽风，指着天大吼：“十八中谁不知道你是我米乐的人？！”

唐新：“……”

只听电话里传出来一个女人的声音：“新新？”

米乐心中立刻警铃大作，又问了一遍：“你跟谁打电话呢？”

唐新：“我妈。”

米乐：“……”

唐新指着不远处一辆正开过来的宝马：“她来接我。”

米乐酒瞬间醒了大半，朝着那辆已经开到面前的银色宝马喊：“阿姨好！”

7.

于是被迫见家长。

米乐在唐新家的沙发上正襟危坐，脊背挺得笔直：“阿姨好，我叫米乐，身高185体重76，台风十八中高二三班学生，台风市本地人，家里有房有车，平常爱读书打篮球，无不良嗜好。”

唐新把那句“无不良嗜好”在心里鄙视了八百遍，想了想自从米乐跟他在一起后确实改过自新重新做人，就是现在他这一身酒味也太没说服力了。

唐妈妈笑眯眯：“米同学好。”

米乐诚惶诚恐地接过唐妈妈给他倒的热水，就听到唐妈妈轻飘飘地问了句：“乐乐跟我们新新在一起多久了呀？”

吓得米乐一口水差点没喷出来。

唐新咳一声：“妈。”

“哎哟怎么，还想瞒着我啊？我还看不出来吗？再说我在电话里都听到了。”唐妈妈有点惋惜地说，“就是你爸爸这两天有演奏会，不然一起见见你男朋友哦。”

唐妈妈又语重心长地拍了拍唐新的肩膀：“看看乐乐多好的孩子啊，又高又帅，还有礼貌，主要是长得多帅啊，你要好好把握哦。”

唐新忍住翻白眼的冲动。

他都忘了他妈是个颜控。

米乐懵逼了。

现在到底是什么情况？公开出柜并且接受了父母的祝福？？？

说起来他倒是挺早就向他爸妈坦白了自己的取向，米爸爸不过也就是差点打断他的腿，米妈妈在一旁一边痛心一边哭，也没上来拦着米爸爸。

最后米乐是被恰好来他家送邀请函的表哥敖三给救了。

敖三不知道对米爸爸米妈妈说了什么，总之在长达三个小时的思想交流后，米爸爸米妈妈终于接受了这个事实，他们狠狠地夸赞了敖三年少有为聪明果敢，并且狠狠地贬低了米乐的游手好闲吊儿郎当，然后开开心心地跟着敖三去参加晚宴了——米乐被勒令待在家里写作业。

所以米乐感觉到有一丝凄凉。

同样都是gay，差距怎么就这么大呢？

唐新：“好的我这就接受前两天那个漂亮学妹的表白。”

米乐：“新新我错了。”

当晚米乐把向南拉进“米唐比蜜糖甜”群里，美滋滋地宣布：“什么男朋友不男朋友的，家长都见了，以后就是合法夫夫啦！”

向南立刻退出了群聊并且把米乐拉黑了。

8.

期末考来的快去的也快，最后一门科目是英语，米乐被分到和唐新一个考场，欢天喜地地提前一个小时就来唐新的班级找他。

半个班级的人都停下闲聊朝他看，米乐也不害臊，大大方方地拱手抱拳算是打招呼，然后走到唐新身边。

胡真自觉地把同桌的座位让了出来，拿着单词书跑到走廊上去背单词。

米乐坐下就开始天南地北地胡扯，唐新听到他叽叽喳喳像只麻雀似的心想他哪来那么多话可以讲，遂抛出去两个字：“闭嘴。”

可惜米乐还在自说自话：“新新等下考完试我们去门口那家奶茶店吧，出了新品听说还挺好喝的，我请你喝啊，还能顺便一起吃个饭嘿嘿。”

唐新随便敷衍他：“嗯，好……”

等到米乐终于结束了他的长篇大论，从口袋里拿出口香糖来吃，教室里除了他俩也没什么人了，唐新收拾收拾东西就要去考场，米乐吐了口香糖拉住他：“等下。”

唐新正想说你发什么疯，米乐就把他拉到了窗帘后面。在被微风吹得鼓起来的淡黄色窗帘后，细碎的阳光透过窗户切进来，米乐长长的睫毛扑闪着，他微微附身吻住了他。

“考试加油。”

这直接导致唐新听力开始十分钟了才从脸红心跳中回过神来。

神经病，唐新一边回神一边骂米乐，好好的亲我干什么。

仔细想想又不对劲，这都在一起多久了了，怎么还会被他这样撩到。

最后想，完了，我这次英语要考砸了。

出了考场唐新就给了米乐一掌，米乐无辜挨打，还是得赔着笑脸：“新新，怎么啦？”

唐新说：“没事。走，去喝奶茶。”

米乐：“？”

奶茶店新装修，换上了粉色的壁纸，很讨女孩子的欢心。唐新走进去之前还犹豫了一下，米乐热情地推着他进门，点了两杯新品奶茶。

似乎每个奶茶店的墙上都有一块区域被划分用来贴心愿便利贴，唐新无聊就盯着它看打发时间。

先前没有注意到，这下一看，发现许多小情侣都会写些什么甜蜜的誓言，诸如天长地久海枯石烂之类的，唐新正心道这种话可不能信，就看到两个熟悉的名字。

米乐接过店员递过来的打包好的奶茶，一扭头就看到唐新正在盯着贴满便利贴的墙看，米乐好奇地凑过去想看看他在看什么，看清楚了后又急急忙忙地遮住唐新的眼睛，红着脸结结巴巴地喊：“你你你你别看了！”

那张粉色的便利贴在其他五颜六色的便利贴里其实并不显眼，但唐新却一眼就看到了它。

平常字迹潦草的人在写这张便利贴的时候却是十足的认真，唐新看着那简简单单的八个字，眼眶有点发酸。

米乐写的是：“米乐永远喜欢唐新。”

落款的日期是很久以前一个很普通的日子。

那天是他在天桥底下捡到和猴子打架后受伤的米乐，他那时并不知道，从此以后这个人会怎样走进他的生活，融入他的生活，最后成为他生活中难以割舍的一部分。

唐新心下动容，拿起放在桌子上的纸笔，也一笔一划地认真写：

“唐新也永远喜欢米乐。”

米乐凑过来在他脸颊上飞快地亲了一下：“我也是。”

9.

趁年轻，用力去爱吧，少年你的臂膀是风，怀抱是海，唇是爱人的柔情。

*杨丞琳《带我走》


End file.
